


Coming Undone

by BlackSkyandRoses



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Dom!Cullen, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSkyandRoses/pseuds/BlackSkyandRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor needs a break from her responsibilities, from being in control of thousands of destinies. Cullen needs a reminder that he is in control, that the lyrium won't win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Undone

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a mighty need for dom! Cullen, and this is the result. 
> 
> Cullen and the Inquisitor are a well established relationship at this point. It takes place during the game, but it's not explicit when, except for some mentions of companion quests. It's not super relevant to the plot anyway. Brief mention of Cullen's struggle with Lyrium, but no angst. Ending on a fluff note because aftercare is important. 
> 
> Thanks to Eliuned for the beta. <3 And flailing over dom!Cullen with me

          

Saragra sat cross legged on the battlements, feeling the cold breeze on her face and the gritty stone digging into her back and her legs. She couldn’t sleep and had sought some sort of refuge up on the battlements, thankful that the soldiers on duty did nothing more than nod politely and leave her to her thoughts. She was deep in thought, trying to figure out what, exactly, was bothering her so much. She couldn’t sleep, she barely had an appetite of late, and the thought of attending tomorrow’s meeting in the war room was enough to want to make her take off into the night. Perhaps it was just overall stress starting to get to her.

Being the Herald of friggin’ Andraste was no easy position. Being in control of countless lives, events that would literally change the world... yeah, that was probably why she couldn’t sleep.

       She shifted on the hard ground and rolled her neck, feeling her muscles start to stiffen up. Clambering to her feet, she started to walk the battlements again, drawing her cloak in closer around her. It was cold up in the mountains, and she wasn’t dressed overly warmly. As she walked, her mind started to wander. She had a meeting with Dagna tomorrow about Sampson’s armour, she wanted to talk to Cassandra about a lead on the missing Seekers, Bull wanted her to meet with some Qunari  on the Storm Coast soon, she had more questions about the fade for Solas, she was fairly sure Josephine was going to hound her to meet someone tomorrow, not to mention she needed to talk to Cullen about the shape the recruits were in... and speaking of Cullen, Saragra realized she was almost at his office – and the windows were still glowing with light. The Commander was still awake.

She hesitated for a moment, until a particularly cold gust of wind cut through her layers effortlessly. “Okay, okay, I get it” she grumbled.

They had both been incredibly busy of late, buried under their respective duties to the inquisition. Maybe spending some time with Cullen would help soothe her frazzled nerves. Take some of the weight off her shoulders. Fucking something, right?

Saragra opened the door and slipped inside without bothering to knock, assuming Cullen would be bent over a stack of reports. Instead, she found him staring moodily at his bookshelf, drumming his fingers upon his desk. Lost in his thoughts, he never even turned as the door was opened.

       “You know, if I’d been an assassin, I could have killed you three times over by now,” she said, half hoping to lighten his mood.

Cullen glanced over his shoulder at her, and forced a smile. “Don’t be silly. You could have only killed me once, dearest,” he said, attempting to go along with her banter.

Saragra realized jokes wouldn’t lighten his mood and crossed the room to stand next to his chair, running her hand through his curls gently. “What’s on your mind, Cullen?” she asked quietly.

Cullen reached up and caught her hand in his, and pressed it to his cheek. “It has been... a long day,” he admitted. “And...”

He paused and looked at her seriously. “Hang on. I need to explain to you that I am in no way going to act upon these urges...but. I found myself thinking of lyrium today. A lot. I was working with the templars that have been coming in, and...” he sighed, running his thumb over her knuckles softly. “I’m not in any danger of breaking my vows, don’t worry about that. I just. I don’t want to want it anymore. I need to remind myself that I am in control, that I have this in my power and that I won’t break.”

His voice remained quiet, but it had hardened. Saragra could sense the immense willpower behind his words. Truly, he was a man with an indomitable focus. She moved around to his desk and used it as a seat, her legs dangling off the side. “Cullen. You need a distraction,” she said, starting to smile a little.

“No, I don’t. I don’t need to distract myself from this. I simply need to remind myself that I am in control, that’s all.” He finally looked away from his bookshelf and over at her. “How do you do it? You are the inquisitor, thrown into this role by fate, and yet you handle it all perfectly. You never seem to falter, or to lose control...” He trailed off as he reached out and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her pointed ears.

Saragra sighed in exasperation. “Cullen, you know better than to believe any of that shit. I’ve done an alright job of being inquisitor, but I hate the amount of responsibility and control I have, being in control of countless lives and fates, and...” an idea struck her, one that made her pause.

“Commander,” she said, deliberately using his title. “I think I have an idea that will satisfy us both.”

       Cullen raised an eyebrow questioningly. “Oh?” he asked, his voice dropping.

Saragra felt a shiver race down her spine at the mere sound of his voice. She loved it when his voice dropped into that low rumble. “Do tell me, my dear Inquisitor” he murmured, brushing his gloved hand across her cheek.

Saragra smiled giddily, excited, embarrassed, and terrified by the idea that had just popped into her head. She had never tried anything like this before. She was no blushing maiden, but this was almost like something out of one of Varric’s more... risqué books. “Well. Think about it,” she purred. “You need a reminder of being in control. I want to relinquish some of my control. You see where this is going?”

Cullen paused, slightly surprised. He and Saragra hadn’t ever really brought up kinks before. If they’d been able to spend more time together, he was sure it would have come up before now, but as it was their opportunities to engage in physical pleasures had been more along the lines of desperate and needy, occasional encounters after weeks of being apart and aching for each other. Usually they were so wound up and desperate by the time they got into bed, there was no question of introducing anything else. “Why, Inquisitor,” he said in mock astonishment. “Are you asking me to take control?”  

Saragra flashed him her best wicked smile. “I am asking you to dominate me, Commander,” she whispered. “You need to be in control. I need a relief from it. From now until tomorrow morning, you are in complete control, and I have to do everything you say. Everything.”

Cullen was still reeling from the lust that had clawed its way up from his belly at the words “dominate me” and had to take a moment to reply. When he had collected himself, he leaned forward and nipped Saragra’s earlobe, rumbling into her ear. “Very well. I accept your offer.  On your knees, Lady Lavellen.”

       Saragra was pretty sure she stopped breathing for a moment there when he issued his first command. The heat that rippled through her body just at the mere thought of submitting to him… She slid off the desk slowly and sank to her knees in front of his chair. She smiled nervously, both excited and anxious. A low fire had kindled itself in her belly, and she chewed on her bottom lip as she looked up at Cullen through half lidded eyes. He leaned forward, his armour creaking, and put one hand under her chin, looking at her intently.

“There is just one thing I want to make very clear to you, Saragra,” he said softly. “If at any point in this game, you become uncomfortable or wish to stop... you can. Just say the word, and it’s done. But,” he paused, one thumb running along her jawline forcefully, “Until that point, you are mine to play with. Is that understood?”

Saragra nodded, barely able to draw breath. Creators, the look he gave her was smouldering. She could feel herself growing damp, and he’d barely touched her yet.

“Good.”

He leaned back in his chair and looked down at her, considering. Thoughts and ideas swirled in his head, all clamouring to be the first thing he tried.

Sitting back on her haunches, hands resting loosely on her thighs, she waited. She desperately wanted to move her hips, to use the pressure of her trousers to soothe the ache that was starting to grow, but she forced herself to stay still. The terms had been accepted, and she couldn’t do it without his permission.

Cullen smirked at her, a glorious, predatory, downright sexy smirk. “Strip down,” he rumbled. “Not all the way yet. Down to your smalls.”

       She stood up, and unfastened the cloak she had completely forgotten she was wearing, tossing it aside carelessly. She started on her shirt, unhooking the clasps with hands that shook ever so slightly. Why were there so many of the damned things on here? She fumbled with the last few, and slipped the shirt from her shoulders with a sigh of relief. Her boots and trousers quickly followed, being cast off to some dark corner of Cullen’s office. Right now, the last thing on her mind was when she would have to put her clothes back on again.

Cullen looked at her and gestured down at the floor, never taking his eyes off of her. Saragra took the hint and sank back down to her knees on the stone floor. She shivered, goosebumps breaking out on her skin, adding to her anticipation. She wasn’t carrying any weapons on her, and being cold, practically naked, and damn near helpless on the floor in front of Cullen was nearly making her delirious. She must be, if being cold was actually a bonus to the current situation.

Cullen stood up and walked around behind her. Saragra instinctively turned to watch where he was going, and he shook his head at her. “No. Keep looking ahead, at the chair. Hands behind your back,” he ordered, sweeping off his own cloak.

Unlike hers, his wound up in its proper spot, hanging up beside his armour stand. He slowly took off his armour and hung it on the stand, looking at Saragra the whole time. She stayed perfectly still, her hands clasped behind her back. Cullen could see her shoulders rising and falling as she breathed deeply, attempting to keep herself in control. He grinned. As much as she wanted to give up control, she was going to fight him for every inch she gave up. And he was going to thoroughly enjoy taking it away from her an inch at a time.

       He turned back to his armour stand and grabbed his sword belt, sliding the sword and scabbard off of the belt. Leaving his sword leaning up against the wall, he turned back to Saragra, who was still waiting patiently. He strode back to her and dropped to his knees behind her. “Now this will never do,” he murmured, taking her hands in his, adjusting her stance so that each palm was cupping her elbows. “Much better,” he said, satisfied, and began to bind her hands with his belt.

He worked quickly and efficiently, making the binds tight enough that she couldn’t escape, but not so tight as to make her uncomfortable. He wanted her to be able to stay that way for a while. He moved back around to his chair and sat down, sprawling out lazily upon it. “Now this is a beautiful sight,” he cocked his head, considering. “There’s only one more thing that needs to be fixed.”

He leaned forward again and pulled the pin out of her hair. Her dark hair was long and tumbled down around her face in waves, reaching halfway down her back. It was rare to see her with her hair down, as she preferred to keep it up and out of the way during the course of the day. Cullen loved the sight of her with her hair unbound, and it was a personal point of pride with him that he was the only person in Skyhold who had seen her like this. Not even the companions that frequently travelled with her had seen it. With her hair down, she was Saragra, not The Inquisitor. Which was exactly what she wanted.

“There we go. The most beautiful and powerful woman in Thedas... bound and worshipping at my feet,” he leaned back again. “ I think I could get used to this.”

He slowly undid the laces of his trousers with one hand, his eyes never leaving hers. When he started to push his trousers down, Saragra glanced down, seeing the outline of his cock straining against the fabric.

“Eyes up here.”

She whined a bit, wanting to see more, but raised her glance and met his eyes again. He pulled his shirt off quickly and dropped it onto the desk. He pushed his trousers down and kicked them off to one side. Taking himself in one hand, he stroked himself slowly, deliberately. He knew she loved to watch him play with himself, loved to watch him get himself off, but tonight she would have to earn it. Cullen smiled, the lazy smile of a predator who has his prey exactly where he wants her

       Saragra bit back a moan. She was so incredibly turned on that she could feel how slick she was already, and it took a considerable amount of willpower to not drop her gaze to Cullen’s cock. He looked at her with more lust than she had ever thought possible and still smiling that sly, predatory smile.

“I think you know where this is going, don’t you? Take me in your mouth,” he ordered.

Saragra leaned forward eagerly, more than willing to obey. She swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock, enjoying the stifled moan she could hear from above her. She took him deeper into her mouth, swirling her tongue on the way down. Cullen wound his hand into her hair tightly, and she moaned around his shaft. The vibrations from her throat were enough to make Cullen suck in a sharp breath. She was unable to use her hands, and Cullen’s hand kept her firmly where he wanted her. The sensation of being powerless thrilled her, lighting her nerves on fire and causing her sex to throb in desire and anticipation.

She knew exactly how to work Cullen, what he liked best, and she planned to use that to her full advantage. She bobbed her head, taking him in until his cock hit the back of her throat, and began to suck him in earnest. He tasted of salt and precum, and she groaned around him again, knowing how much it turns him on to hear her. Cullen’s hand tightened in her hair, tugging just enough to be a little painful.

“Maker’s breath...” he closed his eyes and tipped his head back against his chair.

Saragra had gone down on him before, but the feeling of being in control, of having her as a plaything, to dominate as he willed... that was a sensation that was entirely new to him, and he loved it. His free hand caressed the side of her neck, travelled over the slope of her breasts and dipped into her breastband, where he took her nipple in his hand, rolling and pinching the nub until it hardened under his fingers.

She moaned again, louder this time. The sound of her moans muffled by his cock was incredible. She bobbed her head up and down, moving back to the head of his cock. She played with that for a moment, licking and sucking on it gently to tease him. Cullen let a hiss escape from between his lips. “Do it again. Keep going,” he ordered, pinching her nipple again, slightly harder this time.

Saragra gasped, and looked up at him. She smiled and deliberately dragged her tongue from the base of his cock all the way to the tip. “Yes, Ser,” was all she said before she took him in her mouth again, working her way down to the base.

       Yes, Ser. It was a sentence he heard countless times in a day, but never from her lips, and never... never quite like this. If she kept going, he was going to… Suddenly, Cullen smiled to himself. Why shouldn’t he have her go until he came? Surely, such behaviour should be rewarded...

       Saragra was still sucking on his shaft in earnest, stray strands of hair plastered to her cheeks. Her chin was wet with saliva, in a gorgeous display of her dedication. He watched her head bob up and down, his eyes roaming over her back to her bound hands. Seeing her hands tied with his belt increased his arousal, and he could feel a tightening in the base of his cock. His balls started to tighten as well, and he started to thrust in time with her motions. She sucked harder, and he dug his fingers tighter into her hair, starting to fuck her mouth as she worked.

“Yes... keep going. Just like that” he whispered, arching his back.

She swirled her tongue again, trying to take in every inch of him that she could. He moaned, a deep guttural sound rumbling from his chest. He could feel his orgasm approaching rapidly. “I’m going to come. And I want you to swallow every drop, understand?” he panted, rolling his hips still.

He felt more than heard Saragra moan her agreement around his cock, and she started to increase her pace, eager to please her commander. Cullen reached over his head and gripped the wood of his chair with his free hand, desperate to grab onto anything solid as he continued to fuck her mouth. His cock pulsed; he’s so close. He could hear Saragra moan once more, attempting to say his name around his shaft, and he finally released, his orgasm rocking his entire body and causing him to groan her name aloud.

Saragra continued to suck him as he came, licking him clean and giving him that extra boost. When he untangled his hand from his hair, she sat back on her haunches and looked up at him. Her lips were the tiniest bit swollen, her hair tangled, and she was slightly breathless.

Cullen let out a long, shaky breath. That was something he had never experienced before. The sense of power made his head swim, and he was eager for more.

“Stand up” he commanded, and Saragra quickly pushed off the stone floor.

She swayed but kept her balance despite having her hands bound behind her back. “Good girl,” he murmured. “I like a quick learner. Are you ready to continue pleasing your commander?”

Saragra nodded, her nerves thrumming eagerly. “Yes Ser,” she whispered, relishing how the words made her feel.

Cullen hummed his approval and stood, pushing the chair out of the way. Saragra was small and slender, her head barely reaching his shoulder. With the added air of domination, he practically towered over her. Cullen reached out to brush her hair out of her face and cupped her chin in his hand. “Good girl,” he whispered.

He walked forwards, forcing her to move back a few steps, and turned her so her hips bump against the desk. “On the desk. Now.”

The utter thrill in issuing her commands still hadn’t worn off. Saragra started to squirm, trying to get onto Cullen’s desk without the use of her hands. He watched her for a moment, enjoying the sight, and then grabbed her legs and helped shift her onto the desk. “Better?” he asked, shoving his paperwork to one side.

“Yes,” Saragra breathed, shifting around to get comfortable.

Cullen reached over and flicked the inside of her thigh, leaving a small red mark. “Yes what?” he demanded, placing one hand on either side of her.

“Yes, Ser!” she gasped, looking up at him.

He was in between her legs, which was almost exactly what he wanted, but something wasn’t quite right. Cullen smirked again and placed his hands on her waist, effortlessly shifting her into the exact position he wanted.

When he was done, her legs were dangling off one side of the desk, and her head was hanging off the other side, her long hair practically sweeping the floor. Her hands were trapped beneath her, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. He stepped back, eyes roaming over her body hungrily. He had yet to remove the last part of her clothing, and that had to be rectified. Quickly.

He reached forward and started to undo her breast band slowly, letting the laces drag across her skin. Saragra shuddered underneath him, and he smirked again. “So sensitive already, are we?”

The material fell open, and he slid it out from underneath her, casting it off carelessly to the side. He dragged his fingers from her neck, across her chest, pausing only to play with her nipples for a moment, relishing the way they hardened at the slightest touch. Continuing on, Cullen traced his fingers down her abdomen, skimming down her sides lightly. Beneath him, Saragra twitched away from a sensitive spot and whimpered again in the back of her throat.

“Now, now,” Cullen admonished. “None of that. Be good and don’t move.”

Saragra hissed in a mix of frustration and desire, biting her lower lip furiously. Cullen hooked his fingers into the band of her smalls and slid them off of her legs, tossing them to the side to join her breastband. Or maybe not; he didn’t really check where he threw them.

“Now, my dear inquisitor,” he rumbled. “I have just one command for you right now. Are you listening?”

Saragra fought the urge to squirm again; she could practically feel his gaze on her skin.

“Yes... yes, Ser,” she answered, closing her eyes.

“Good. The only thing you need to know right now is that you aren’t allowed to come until I grant you permission to do so. Is that clear?”

Saragra let out a groan in reply. She hadn’t even thought of the possibility that Cullen would take away the ability to orgasm without permission. She could barely remember to answer him as she was supposed to.

“Yes, Ser.”

Cullen dropped to his knees in front of the desk. He ran his fingers up her thighs experimentally and was delighted when she shivered. He wasted no time in seeking what he wanted, reaching out and running his thumb over her clit.

Above him, Saragra gasped. Her eyes snapped open, falling on the door to Cullen’s office. The unlocked door to his office. Heat swept through her body as she realized that anyone could walk in at any moment, what someone would see if they opened the door. Her, The Inquisitor, The Herald, their respected and admired leader… naked and bound on Cullen’s desk, squirming under his ministrations and subject to every order. Maker, she loved it. Cullen parted her lips and slipped a finger inside her, humming his approval at how wet she was.

“My, you are a good girl, aren’t you?” he rumbled, and nipped at the inside of her thigh. “You do serve your commander so well.”

Cullen leaned forward and sealed his mouth to her sex, flicking his wrist and starting to fuck her with his hand. Above him, Saragra practically fucking keened, calling out his name and calling to the creators, to the maker, and whoever would listen. Cullen smiled and moved his hand faster. This was a good start, but she was going to have to earn it still.

Saragra moaned again when Cullen started to curl his fingers, starting to sound desperate. The feeling of powerlessness combined with Cullen’s exquisite work was starting to take effect. The low heat that had kindled in her belly was spreading rapidly, making her toes curl and her spine tingle. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she started to move in time with the thrusting of Cullen’s hand. Cullen smirked and allowed her to move freely for a moment, then placed a hand on her hip, pinning her firmly to the desk.

“Uh-uh,” he  murmured against her. “You’re going to stay right where I put you, love.”

“Creators, Cullen,” Saragra whined.

His hand dug into her hip, leaving red marks in the pale skin. It hurt, but it also felt so good at the same time. Cullen swirled his tongue, flicking her clit gently, just the lightest touch, because he knew it drove her over the edge. Saragra could feel her orgasm building; she wasn’t going to be able to hold on for very much longer.

“Cullen, please,” she moaned, desperation sneaking into her voice. Cullen smirked, and then slowly and deliberately licked her with the flat of his tongue.

“Please what, exactly?” he rumbled, digging his fingers into her hip.

Saragra clenched her fingers, trying to marshal her thoughts. “Please.. please let me come, Ser,” she said.

Her voice was growing husky, and Cullen decided he wanted a bit more, wanted to hear her desperate and on the edge, begging for release before he let her come undone around his hand.

“Mmmm.. I don’t think so. Not quite yet. You’re going to have to work for it. Beg for it, actually. Beg me to let you come, I want to hear you plead with your commander for your pleasure.”

At his words, Saragra’s chest tightened as another wave of desire rocketed through her. Cullen pressed his thumb firmly against her clit, moving it slowly and sensually as he watched her struggle to get the words out. The words tumbled from her lips, she barely could keep track of what she was saying. She begged Andraste, the maker, the creators to let her come, she promised to do anything and everything, to be his whore and his plaything, to let him do anything, everything, whatever he wanted. She begged and pleaded, squirmed and moaned as she offered up prayers, promises to please him, to serve him however he commanded… Cullen was getting hard again just listening to her. Every muscle her in her body was tensed, and she was covered in a light sheen of sweat. He decided she’d finally earned it and leaned forward, pressing his lips lightly to her clit.

“Alright. I think you’ve earned this,” he murmured, flicking her clit lightly once more. “Come for me like a good girl, yes?”

At his words, Saragra clenched around him, tipped her head back and screamed his name as her orgasm ripped through her. Cullen slowly withdrew his hand, and stood up, placing his hands on the desk, one on either side of her. Saragra slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him, smiling slightly. Cullen gripped her hips again and slid her forward, cradling the back of her head from the desk. She wrapped her legs around his and pulled him in close, and he leaned down and kissed her slowly and throughly, a kiss so sweet and desperate she thought she would melt for him all over again. The game was over for the night, and they both knew it.

Cullen helped her to her feet, and started to unbind her hands. Saragra rolled her shoulders and stretched, wrapping her arms around him.

“Now that… was an adventure,” she mumbled. Cullen rested his chin on top of her head.

“I must say… I quite enjoyed that.” Saragra laughed. “I think that’s a bit of an understatement, my love.” She yawned, the lateness of the hour suddenly catching up to her.

“I think we should call it a night, yes?” Cullen nodded, feeling suddenly weary himself.

“I think that’s the second best idea you’ve had all night” He pulled away from her and started extinguishing the candles that were lit, leaving one to help light their way up the ladder to his bed. Saragra scaled the ladder quickly, deciding she didn’t give much a fuck about her clothes. She dove under the covers, and cuddled up to Cullen’s side when he joined her. He slept on his back, and she loved to sleep curled into his side with her head on his chest, her legs thrown over his and his arm wrapped around her.

Cullen blew out the candle, and a few minutes later they were both fast asleep, with no nightmares to bother them.

  
  


[Bonus: The next morning, the door to Cullen’s office creaked open before either of them were awake. Jim stepped in, a report in his hand. “Ser, I have that report for you” He looked up, and realized Cullen was not in his usual station at his desk. Glancing around, Jim noticed the boots in the corner of the room, the cloak tossed beside the desk and… sweet maker was that the inquisitor’s breast band on the floor? Jim decided that the report could wait, and slowly backed out of the room. He wasn’t about to interrupt the commander a second time.]

  
  



End file.
